Organizational Review
Bowing to pressure and skepticism of X-Factor's methods, Carpenter announces a review and evaluation of the organization and its methods by outside agencies. Events *''February 16th, 2010'' - Carpenter announces the review in an email. *Over the weeks following, the oversight team tours the base and notes behavior, et cetera as well as conducting a series of interviews. *''February 28th, 2010'' - Carpenter receives a preliminary report and asks that agents please treat the oversight team professionally. *''April 27th, 2010'' - After several weeks of review and discussion, Carpenter disseminates the results of the team's study: :*'Budget Cuts' ::Laundry service: This service will no longer be covered by X-Factor. The option will continue to be available at agents' own expense. ::Dry cleaning service: This will only be provided for mission-related clothing damage. ::Stable: The horses will be sold and the stable area used as an alternative training area. ::Alcohol: Alcohol will no longer be stocked in the lounge areas. Agents will be responsible for supplying their own. ::Commisary: The commissary's stocking schedule will be reduced. :*'Budget Rearrangement' ::Mandatory security seminars for all agents who perform guard duty. ::Mandatory leadership & professionalism training for all agents. ::Periodic off-base mixers and "community outreach" programs. :*'Newly Defined Policies' ::Carpenter's decisions may be appealed to a full Management panel of Carpenter, Paige Northrup, David Sedgwick. Otherwise, Carpenter retains the final say. ::Suspects may not be held for questioning on base for a longer period than 48 hours. After 48 hours, suspects must be transferred to appropriate custodians (FBI, CIA, DHS, local police etc.). Violation of this policy could result in serious consequences to entire organization. Our existence is within the shadow of the law, not outside of it. :*'Policy Reminders' ::Discipline is under the aegis of each individual area head. If area heads disagree as to jurisdiction, issue remits to Management. Disciplinary decisions may be appealed to Carpenter. ::Agents are employed at will and may be fired by Management for any reason. Conversely, agents are employed at will and may leave the organization at any time. People Major * Caroline Evinger - DHS :Age: 44 :Efficience. Reasonably warm, friendly efficience, but with that general air of competent detatchment that suggests she knows her shit and is not interested in your personal problems. She has a remarkably efficient memory and is uncomfortably perceptive. She is married to her job. A silvershot blonde in decent physical shape and of medium height, she has awesome suits. * Keith Washington - CIA :Age: 38 :Dry, sustained irritation, of the kind that is barely holding onto its patience. One of those people who has been old for the past thirty years and attained middle age at the age of 8. Snarky! And very little patience for youthful indiscretions. Mixed ethnicity, tall, smooth head, well-maintained goatee. Kind of hot. And his suits are probably less awesome and all of them are probably black because he does not care about fashion. Minor * Kerrington - DHS minion * Smith - DHS minion * Tulling - CIA minion * Sakong - CIA minion Locations *Old Home Links *Announcement *Update *Result Category:X-Factor